Dogs bred to become hemeralopic are being studied to determine the onset and progression of cone photoreceptor degeneration Ultrastructural investigation will define the relationship of neurofibrillar changes to functional ones. The objective of the study is to determine the sequence of events which precedes the development of neurofibrillar degeneration, as well as to determine the sequence of events leading to cell death after neurofibrillar abnormalities are present.